Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having hexosaminidase activity, polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides and catalytic domains belonging to the Glycoside Hydrolase family 20 (GH20, www.cazy.org). The invention further relates to compositions comprising such polypeptides in particular cleaning compositions, use of polypeptides having hexosaminidase activity in cleaning processes and/or for deep cleaning, methods for deep cleaning. The invention further relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides and catalytic domains.
Description of the Related Art
Polypeptides having hexosaminidase activity include Dispersins such as Dispersin B (DspB), which are described as β-N-acetylglucosamininidases belonging to the Glycoside Hydrolase 20 family. WO04061117 A2 (Kane Biotech INC) describe use of compositions comprising DspB for reducing and preventing biofilm caused by poly-N-acetylglucosamine-producing bacteria and
Kane et al. describes the use of compositions comprising dispersins for reducing biofilm on medical devises and for wound care. Biofilm may also be present on laundry items, such as fabrics, other hard surfaces, such as dish wash utensils, dish washers and washing machines where they may cause malodor, which is difficult to remove even after wash. The application WO9850512 (Procter and Gamble) disclose laundry or cleaning products comprising one or more hexosaminidase enzymes. The present invention provides suitable enzymes for use in detergents and for deep cleaning of items such as laundry and cleaning process.